A Royal Duty
by LunaTwilightforever
Summary: When an ancient law surfaces, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are forced to take drastic measures. Either marry complete strangers, or lose their throne. AU:Humanized


AN: I do not own My Little Pony

A Royal Duty: Ch.1

Princess Celestia Wyncastor, First Monarch of the seven kingdoms of Equestria is not having a good day. The day had started just like any other, she raised the sun, had breakfast with her sister, held town hall, and then proceeded to an emergency meeting of the High Court. Usually her afternoons spent in the session were spent listening to the Nobles complaining loudly about taxes and other such things. It is usually the most boring task she has to attend to, but heaven forbid if she or her sister are not present to babysit the pompous Nobles. Celestia hates the nobility, if she could she would spend all her time conversing with her subjects. Traveling around the country and attending to the needs of her people, but thats not feasible. But Now Princess Celestia, at nearly three thousand years old and with the power of a god could not believe what these men are saying to her.

"Your Majesty?" Lord Edgar Belle called, taking a step back from the throne in the Grand Council Hall. The middle aged Mage could feel sweat begin to bead up along his brow, nerves wracked his body.

"Repeat what you just said Lord Belle." Celestia demanded, her tone missing its usual warmth. She frowned as her gaze swept across the room, taking in the uncomfortable movements of the few nobles present.

"Princess, the High Council is concerned that neither you nor Princess Luna has a blood heir. Before Princess Luna returned from her exile, you made it clear that Prince Blueblood was your last living family member. But our genealogists have traced the Prince back to one of your first cousins, his family stopped sharing any form of genetic material with House Wyncastor several centuries ago. According to the ancient bylaws, he is not eligible to rule in your stead." Lord Belle finished with a small gulp, silently praying that the Sun Goddess doesn't make him spontaneously combust. Celestia's eyes narrowed as she bore daggers into the man.

"Why, pray tell are you so interested in my family line?"

"Your Highness, with recent threats made against the Country we think it would be best for there to be suitable Royal heirs. The High Priest assured us that only your direct descendant can harness the sun, the same with Princess Luna and the moon. We only want what is best for Equestria." Celestia sat back in her throne, drumming her fingers impatiently on the arm rest. The room sat in an awkward silence for several minutes while the Princess considered Lord Belle's words.

"Lord Belle, I appreciate the Courts concern for Equestria. But I believe your worries are not needed. If you haven't noticed my sister and I are rather long lived. We are not in need of heirs." Celestia smiled, watching all the nobles faces falling across the room. Lord Belles moved to his section of desk and pulled out an ancient book, opening it to a marked page.

"May I approach, your Majesty?" Celestia beaconed him forward and he handed her the book. "This is the first High Court charter, written by your father. It states that once the Sovereign Ruler of Equestria reaches the age of thirty five, they must acquire an heir. This is the original law, it has never been amended. As you know, in order to amend an original law written by King Hartford there has to be a series of votes. As it stands, the motion would not pass and the crown could fall to the next highest ranking Nobel family." Celestia read the indicted page several times over, it is indeed written in her fathers hand. She could feel the panic starting to grip her heart, these men could take her crown.

"Are you threatening me?" She asked coldly, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. "Why come to me with this now?"

"There are some members who would like nothing more than to see you and Princess Luna removed. As you can see your Highness, not all of our members are with us today. We managed to call this session while certain people are out of the city. Please your Highness, consider what we have said here." Lord Belle almost pleaded while the other Lords all nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Are you saying, there are members of this court trying to overthrow Luna and I?" Celestia leaned forward, clenching the ends of her arm rests so tight that she put indents in the metal.

"There are rumors, I only wish we had enough votes to pass the motion today. We are truly sorry your Majesty."

"Very well, your are all dismissed. We will resume Monday afternoon." Celestia stood and left the hall, taking the law book with her. She stormed through the castle halls in search of her sister, usually she would stop and have a quick chat with one of the castle guards, or perhaps one of the servants. The castle staff all smiled and greeted their Princess, not at all expecting the frown and short temper in return.

"Princess?" A balding, middle aged man in a gray suit reached out and gently grasped Cesltia's arm. She turned sharply to meet whoever dared touch her.

"Kibitz? What do you want? My duties are finished for the day." Celestia snapped at the man, only to feel even more annoyance when he just smiled at her.

"Princess Luna has moved your dinner into her chambers, she has caught wind of your rampage. Your Majesty, you are scaring the staff. If you had a bad day in Court, I can have a triple chocolate fudge cake sent up for your dessert." Kibitz smiled once more as some of the anger left his friends eyes. Having worked for Princess Celestia for over thirty years he has seen her at her very worst. This mood merely requires adequate amounts of cake and ice cream, perhaps a few bottles of wine. He is just thankful her sister has returned, now she has a companion to share her troubles with.

"Thank you Kibitz, I don't know what I would do without you. Can you please have some pie sent up for Luna? She doesn't care for that much chocolate." Celestia smiled warmly at her scheduling advisor.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Kibitz bowed and turned towards the kitchens, on a quest for his lieges sweet tooth.

Celestia continued the rest of her journey across the castle in a slightly better mood, the promise of cake always helped cheer her up. It has been nearly six months since her long lost baby sister came back from the moon, she quickly dubbed it the best day of her life. A thousand years is a long time to spend alone, and now she has to tell her about their subjects trying to overthrow them. Luna is just starting to recover from the whole ordeal, she is just starting raising the moon on her own. Celestia sighed as she came to her sisters chambers, knocking on the door. Luna opened the door and ushered her sister inside. Celestia smiled as she looked around the room, it had taken Luna quite a bit of time to feel comfortable enough to decorate. Now the walls showcased ancient star charts and artwork Luna had painted before her banishment, her desk covered by the homework Celestia assigned to help catch her up with modern times.

"Sister, how was thy day?" Luna smiled gently, brushing her raven hair from her eyes. She sat down on a plush sofa in front of a crackling fire, offering her sister a glass of wine. Celestia happily joined her sister, kicking off her shoes in the process. She welcomed the beverage, savoring the taste.

"We have much to discuss Lulu. I'm afraid I do not have good news." Celestia glanced at the smaller woman, noticing the worry creeping into her eyes.

"What tis the matter Celly? Thou are pale and we heard rumor of thy anger." Luna sat sideways on the sofa, bringing her knees to her chest.

"I was called to an emergency meeting of the High Court, only for half the Lords to be missing. They informed me about a plot to overthrow us, using an ancient law I didn't even know existed." Luna's eyes bulged slightly, she took a large sip of the wine.

"What law? Dost it still require a three fourths vote to amend a law?"

"Yes, unfortunately it does. Here, read this." Celestia pulled out the book and opened it to the required page. She watched silently as Luna quickly read over the page, the Moon Goddess's eyes widening as she looked up."

"This cannot be! Why wouldst we need heirs if we cannot die?" Luna demanded, tossing the book aside.

"We don't, but it is a clever way for someone to try and take the crown. They have already gone to the Priests, I don't see a way out of this. I don't have the power to throw out the law on my own, Father worked diligently to make sure future Rulers wouldn't be able to become complete dictators."

"Yes, but Father never intended for us to become All Magic's." Luna mumbled, scowling. "What do we do Celly?"

"I don't see many options for us Luna, either we find someone and convince them to marry us or we lose everything." Luna scowled even deeper.

"We should have stayed on the moon." Luna sniffed, hugging her legs. Celestia put her glass on the table in front of them and moved to where she is sitting behind her sister. Wrapping her arms around Luna, resting her cheek against her sisters head.

"We will get through this together Lulu, I promise you."

"Tis been a long time since we have been with anyone, things have changed so much Sister. Not many would be able to understand me."

"You remember my student?"

"One of the Elements of Harmony? Vaguely."

"You should reach out to her, she is very knowledgeable. Tomorrow is Nightmare Night, why don't you go to Ponyville and speak to her?"Luna stiffened in her arms.

"I still cannot believe thou let them celebrate such a distasteful celebration! Our subjects view me as a monster that will attack them in the night."

"The subjects love it Luna, it is one of the most beloved celebrations of the year. More people participate in Nightmare Night than my Summer Sun Celebration. Their fear for you will fade, public appearances will help your image greatly."

"Really? My Nightmare Night is more popular than thy Summer Sun Celebration?"

"Yes Lulu, times have changed. People no longer fear the night, and Twilight is one of your biggest fans. She asked me for a telescope for her tenth birthday, asked hundreds of questions on how stars are made and if comets really exist. The night sky as been plain for so long, it needs your touch again. Twilight would stay up for hours trying to catch a glimpse of a shooting star, for a few years I thought she was going to study astronomy."

"Very well, we will attend the Nightmare Night celebration in Ponyville."

"Wonderful, and remember we do not use the Canterlot voice anymore." Celestia smiled as Luna grumbled under her breath.


End file.
